


Во благо Империи

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Империя вечна [1]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, Destiny, Drama, Duty, Gen, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Иногда за Империю приходится отдавать жизнь. Иногда - не в бою.
Series: Империя вечна [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065755





	Во благо Империи

Для сложнейшей в истории операции выбрали Эстер.

Магистры врачевания, светила медицинского искусства, профессора трех лучших лекарских академий Империи дружным хором поздравляли ее с великой честью, слали золоченые открытки и пели дифирамбы ее уму и способностям. Эстер вежливо улыбалась. Она охотно поддерживала рассуждения о последних достижениях медицины и горячо спорила, доказывая, что врачи, лечащие операциями и припарками, нужны не меньше храмовых служек, уповающих на божественное вмешательство.

Находилось у Эстер время и на более серьезные дела: например, она мило пощебетала со своим деканом о новейших гномьих инструментах для ее задания. Часть из них разрабатывалась специально для операции, а их назначение держали в строгой тайне даже от самих исполнителей — не всем посвященным магистрам, не говоря уже о каких-то гномах, положено было знать, зачем Великой Столичной Академии Врачевания понадобилось три вида миниатюрных пил и тончайшие иголочки, которыми толком ничего и не сошьешь. Гномы поначалу допытывались, не желая слепо работать по чужим чертежам и предлагая улучшить их при необходимости, но сам ректор снизошел до переговоров, и вопрос уладили. На взгляд Эстер, мессир Эйнту был неправ — его участие наглядно показало, как важны людям эти инструменты, и гномы теперь не успокоятся, пока не выяснят подробности. Но не ей судить.

Ей — исполнять.

Если операция пройдет успешно, Эстер, возможно, проживет ровно столько, сколько пациент будет приходить в себя. А может, и не проживет. В случае же неудачи весь гнев инквизиции обрушится на нее. Тогда жизнь ее будет долгой — и очень, очень мучительной. Магистры, доверившие Эстер высокую честь исполнения сложнейшей операции в истории человечества, прекрасно это понимали. Эстер понимала тоже - но не собиралась это демонстрировать.

Она с улыбкой порхала по Академии, старательно не замечая приторных, лицемерных улыбок или стыдливо отведенных глаз своих профессоров. Сердечно здоровалась с каждым и так же сердечно прощалась — навсегда.

Завтра — выпускной. Для большинства студентов последнего курса Великой Столичной Академии Врачевания — конец старой жизни и начало новой. Для Эстер — просто конец.

Меньше чем через час она под охраной десятка переодетых инквизиторов сядет в закрытую карету и отправится в императорский дворец. Там, в самом глубоком подземелье, окруженном мощнейшими заклятиями, под охраной искуснейших воинов Империи будет ждать ее пациент. С ним не будет просто, Эстер уже знала — удостоилась высочайшей аудиенции и имела возможность оценить предстоящую задачу. Но она справится.

За последние триста лет она — талантливейшая из выпускников всех трех соперничающих между собой лекарских академий. Ей с первого курса прочили славу великой мэтрессы врачевания, которая спасет сотни и тысячи жизней, либо гениальной наставницы, что воспитает не одно поколение умелых целителей. Эстер и сама так думала — не из гордыни, а просто знала, что справится, что помогать людям — ее судьба.

Но этого уже не случится.

Эстер в последний раз погладила перила с лепниной в виде ангельских крыльев. Под руками бесчисленных студентов контуры некогда тонкой работы давно стерлись, превратившись в ровную, зеркально отполированную выпуклость. У большинства выпускников, свято веривших, что прикосновение к крыльям непременно принесет удачу, трогать крылья, идя по лестнице, давно вошло в привычку. У Эстер — нет, хотя она знала, что поверье — не пустой слух, пусть и работает только у студентов. Сама она не пользовалась заимствованной удачей, чтобы вытянуть единственный выученный билет из сотни, но друзья неоднократно заверяли в надежности благословения и, выучив десяток вопросов, с чистой совестью закатывали гулянки накануне сессий. Эстер иногда присоединялась к ним, иногда отказывалась. На завтрашний праздник ее тоже позвали.

Но завтрашний праздник — выпускной — не для нее. Эстер была и останется студенткой Великой Столичной Академии Врачевания, а значит, и ей эти маленькие крылышки должны помочь. Ей сегодня понадобится вся удача, какую она сможет призвать.

— Госпожа, — щуплый тип с невыразительным лицом подкрался незаметно, и Эстер вздрогнула, но улыбнулась. В предвыпускной суете Академии легко было бы затеряться даже случайно заблудшему в толпу студентов титану, не говоря о мастере-инквизиторе.

За ней пришли — чуть раньше, и она не успеет попрощаться с несколькими друзьями, ну так что ж.

Пора.

Теперь от Эстер зависит судьба Империи и надежность ее защиты. И Эстер не подведет свою страну.

***

Спустя двадцать часов и семнадцать минут операция закончится успешно, и страж столицы Мизраэль сам встанет со стола, игнорируя суматошные попытки его остановить. Взмахнет крыльями — сначала неуверенно, потом мощнее, в полную силу. И взлетит — впервые за всю свою жизнь.

А недавнюю студентку Эстер, которой так и не суждено стать Эстер Великой, тихо выведут в неприметную дверцу под конвоем из двух инквизиторов.

Больше ее никто не увидит.


End file.
